


One Last Dance

by TeaRoses



Category: Final Fantasy III
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all watch the dancers, but one only has eyes for Refia.  Ficlet originally written for "ff_yuri_drabble" for the prompt "NPCs".</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Dance

"I'm a dancer; watch me prance!"

The boys, as usual, looked appreciatively at the dancing girl as she moved gently and sinuously before them. This one was better than most: a little subtler, a little more artistic. But after a while they noticed that as much as they stared, this young lady only had eyes for Refia.

Luneth watched with amusement as the dancer brushed her skirts against Refia’s legs.

“I’m Darna,” she said, looking into Refia’s eyes. “And I can tell you’re a knight.”

“Well, that’s rather obvious,” said Refia, who was still wearing her armor and had placed her helmet on the table next to her.

“You won’t get anywhere with her,” said Luneth, taking a large swig of ale. “She only believes in true love.”

Ingus frowned. “Don’t make fun. There’s nothing wrong with true love.”

“Oh, you would say that,” replied Luneth with a grin. “You and Princess—“

“You’ve both had too much to drink,” snapped Refia. “And so have I, probably.”

Darna laughed. “Oh, have some more, dearest knight,” she urged. “I want to see what you are like when you loosen up a bit.” She stroked Refia’s hair.

The rest of the party expected anger, but Refia did not push her away.

“Some people can find true love even if it only lasts one night,” the dancer said in a low voice.

“And some people may not have many nights left to find out,” Refia murmured in reply.

Ingus suddenly sounded like he was choking on something, and Arc and Luneth were wide-eyed. But Refia was already ascending the back stairs with Darna, who was loudly whispering something about helping her out of her armor. All three young men then began laughing, but Refia held her dancer’s hand and walked up with dignity.


End file.
